1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides both a package or a container and a blank for forming a polygonal container which is nearly spherical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of selling a commodity, such as a toy or the like, in a vending machine, the commodity is often packed in a spherical capsule made of plastic and sold by allowing the spherical capsule to fall down when coins are put into the vending machine. The spherical capsule made of plastic, however, has such defects as high cost, difficulty in beautiful printing on its surface, and the generation of an environmental pollution problem through waste disposal after the use thereof or the like.